


Jealous Love - One Shot

by MadisonSchultes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Death, F/F, F/M, Suicide, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadisonSchultes/pseuds/MadisonSchultes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson and Eleanor Calder, to the public eye, have a perfect relationship. But behind closed doors, Louis cares more about his bandmate Harry Styles than his girlfriend. What happens when one of the three  decides enough is enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Love - One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> So this is geared towards Larry, but it also may give you the feels for Eleanor, so fair warning.

**Part 1: The Jacket**  
Louis and Niall sat in the back on the private jet playing cards while Eleanor sat in the front reading whatever book she could find.  
“We are about to land you guys. Strap in.” Their pilot cautioned. Louis came up to the front, where Eleanor was, and left Niall to pick up the cards.  
“Here.” Louis sassed. “Take my jacket. Fans got pictures of me wearing it on the plane and now they will have picture of you in it as we get off.” Eleanor took the jacket and put it on. _Thanks_ , she thought to herself.  
“Don’t forget tomorrow morning we are going “shopping” together. Management wants more photos of us after your whole “I’m gay, it’s pretty unfortunate” thing.” Louis went a bit red.  
“Yeah, oh well. It’s not like most of them don’t already know.” Louis spat back.  
“Whatever. Just smile pretty for the cameras.” Eleanor smirked.  
Just then, the pilot said they could get off the plane, and Louis took Eleanor’s arm. _Showtime_ , Louis thought to himself. The two looked as happy as could be exiting the plane. Halfway to the black SUV, Louis got a text message. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and smiled. Not a fake smile that he used when he was with Eleanor, but a real, genuine one.  
“Can’t wait to see you at the hotel. Room 109.”  
Louis quickly put his phone back into his pocket and his hand back around Eleanor until they got into the car. As soon as the door shut, Louis took his phone out to text back Harry.  
“See you there xx”  
Eleanor look over at Louis and didn’t even have to ask who he was texting, he always smiled that like when he was texting Harry.  
“Well tell Harry I said hello.” Eleanor began, “Oh also tell him if we are going to be hotel neighbors that he needs to keep his moans a little quieter. I’m sure the fans could hear you two last time.” Louis face turned bright red.  
“Shut the fuck up.” Louis spat, putting this phone inside his bag. “And give me my jacket back.” Eleanor took the jacket off commenting, “It smelled to much like Harry anyways.”  
At that point, the driver told them they had arrived at the hotel, and gave them their room keys. Eleanor looked at the number, Room 141.  
“Let’s just hope Harry’s isn’t near ours. I was serious about the moaning thing.” Eleanor retorted.  
“Whatever.” Louis replied. His fake smile came through as soon as the car door opened, in case someone was taking pictures, which they always were.  
The two were escorted out of the car and didn’t say a word. Just the fake smiles the pair were used to. Well that Louis was used to. Eleanor genuinely liked Louis and was very disappointed when she was told that they were to date for publicity. She knew she could never have him though. Not really.  
Eleanor unlocked the door with her keycard and, as soon as she did, Louis threw his bag in the doorway and ran down the hall to room 109.  
“So what did you want to-” Eleanor began, but stopped as she realized that Louis was gone.  
“Every time.” Eleanor whispered to herself. She sat down on the bed and started to think what she had become.

 

 **Part 2: The Phone**  
Louis threw his bags into the room as soon as Eleanor opened the door and he ran down the hall. He heard her say something, but he ignored it, like he always did.  
Louis stopped and knocked on the door. Room 109. Harry opened the door with the biggest smile on his face, embracing Louis as he crossed over the threshold. The two then walked over and laid down on the bed. Harry grabbed the TV remote and turned down the program he was watching, something about two brothers fighting monsters or something.  
Louis then started to run his fingers through Harry’s long hair and sighed. Harry looked up at him with those green eyes that always made Louis melt.  
“What’s wrong?” Harry asked, blinking his eyes.  
“Just this whole thing with Eleanor. How much longer do I have to even stay with her. I mean it’s not like everyone doesn’t already know that I’m gay.” Louis stated.  
“Yeah and that vine sure helped that.” Harry teased.  
“I know. I just don’t want to be seen with her. I want to be seen with you.” Louis said, touching Harry’s nose with his index finger. There was a long pause.  
“You know, she can’t really help it.” Harry replied, “I mean, it’s not like she wants to be with you either. No offense.”  
“I know. I know. I just wish I could be seen holding hands with you getting off airplanes. Not her.” Louis sighed. The two then started to cuddle for what seemed like ages, but in reality, was only a half hour.  
“Dammit.” Louis said, under his breath.  
“What’s wrong?” Harry asked.  
“I left my phone in my bag. In my room.” Louis replied.  
“I’ll get it for you. What room?” Harry asked as he got up from the bed.  
“141. Here.” Louis handed him the room key. “Hurry back.”  
“I always do.” Harry cooed as he left the room.

 

 **Part 3: The Shirt**  
Harry skipped down the hallway like a five year old, checking only afterwards to see if anyone was watching.  
137\. 139. 141. Harry stopped. It was 141, right? He slid the card and the door unlocked, and he applauded himself for remembering the room number.  
“Hello?” He called out. He just assumed that Eleanor would be in the hotel room, like she always was, reading or something. “It’s Harry, I’m just here to get Louis phone.” No answer. _She must be out or something_ , Harry thought. Harry walked farther into the room, leaving the door cracked open, and noticed that Louis’ things were everywhere and his duffle bag was on the bed. _Louis is always so messy_ , Harry thought, _It sucks Eleanor has to clean up after him_.  
He spotted the phone lying on the bed and grabbed it, but not before considering about cleaning up after Louis. He decided he should at least pick up the clothes and put them on the bed for him. Harry put the phone on the dresser and began to pick up the clothes, muttering to himself about how he needed to teach Louis how to pick up.  
After he had put all the clothes in a somewhat neat pile onto the bed, he decided he better check between the bed and the window for more clothes. _I wouldn’t put it past him to throw his clothes down there_ , Harry thought.  
Harry walked into the space and saw Eleanor laying down on the ground, clutching Louis’ lucky t-shirt. He stared at her for a minute, feeling little but sorry for her. Harry knew that she secretly liked Louis, but he would never tell him that. He stared a bit longer and noticed that it looked like she wasn’t breathing.  
Harry tried to shake her awake and she wasn’t budging. He then put his fingers below her chin, nothing. Harry then began to panic, he rushed over to the hotel phone and called for paramedics, half crying.  
Right as Harry hung up, Louis walked into the room. “You okay in there Harry. I sent you away 10 minutes ago.” He stopped when he saw Harry. Harry crying that it.  
“What happened are you okay?” Louis said cuddling Harry in his arms. Harry didn’t say anything, just pointed over to where Eleanor was laying.  
Louis let him go, but before he could walk over to her, paramedics pushed him aside and tried to attend to Eleanor.  
“What the fuck is going on?” Louis exclaimed.  
“I don’t know, I just came in and I was picking up your clothes because you are always so messy and I hate seeing messes and then I walked over and saw Eleanor and she wasn’t breathing and then-” Harry stopped and buried his head in Louis chest.

 **Part 4: The Meltdown**  
Eleanor unlocked the door with her keycard and, as soon as she did, Louis threw his bag in the doorway and bolted from the room.  
“So what did you want to-” Eleanor began, but stopped as she realized that Louis was gone.  
“Every time.” Eleanor whispered to herself. She sat down on the bed and started to think what she had become.  
“I am lying to everyone and I hate myself.” Eleanor yelled to no one, in between crying. “What’s the point. I’ll never get out of this hell.” Eleanor continued.  
She then saw Louis duffle bag and threw it onto the bed, throwing his clothes everywhere out of anger. She then crossed over to her bag and pulled out her pills. She had only thought about using them once before, but this time she was ready. She opened the ridiculously expensive water bottle and down five pills. She then layed do, closing her eyes, and continued crying.  
She opened her eyes and saw Louis’ favorite shirt.  
"Maybe he will finally love me." She said, grabbed the and held it next to her heart, knowing that was the closest to Louis she would ever get. 


End file.
